


Crush

by SevenCorvus



Series: Kink Bingo (2011) [6]
Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightman was a force of nature, and as unsettling as it was to be caught up in his wake, Eli loved being a part of it, seeing his brilliance in action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "tattoos/tattooing" square at [kink bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). The rest of my card can be found [here](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24707.html). ldf, thank you so much for all the help. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).  
> 

He’d wanted Cal from the moment he saw him. There was just something about the man, some undeniable spark. Lightman was a force of nature, and as unsettling as it was to be caught up in his wake, Eli loved being a part of it, seeing his brilliance in action. Oh it started out as hero worship, Loker acknowledged that, but as he spent more time around him, as he got to know him more, it developed into genuine affection and admiration.

While he did his best to conceal his feelings, not wanting his co-workers to pick up on them, he doubted that Cal was ever fooled and assumed that the man had just decided to ignore them. Still, Eli did his best not to let his crush affect the way he behaved at work, and for the most part he succeeded. Sure he tried hard to please and impress his boss, but figured that he would have anyway. No, the only time Loker felt that he might have given himself away was whenever he caught a glimpse of the older man's tattoos.

Just knowing that brilliant, respected academic Dr. Lightman had tattoos inked on his skin, hidden under his clothes, was a huge turn on. Loker had only ever been able to get a glimpse at them, but he desperately wanted to take a closer look, to admire the designs that so closely touched the man he wanted. 

Despite his dreams and fantasies, he never for a moment thought he would get the opportunity, and yet here he was, with Cal stripped and spread across his bed, letting him do what he wanted. And oh how Eli wanted, wanted to worship the bare flesh before him, and the brilliant quixotic man it contained. He caressed his arm, running his fingers along the tribal tattoo, before following with his lips and tongue, trying to detect a difference in the taste. Eli paid similar attention to his other tattoos, reddening the pale skin around them, then sucked marks of his own along Lightman's shoulder and down his chest. 

He licked at his nipples, getting them wet, and blew his cool breath across them. Cal had been lying there almost passively, but at that he arched up and begged wordlessly for more. Lightman refused to give voice to what he wanted, letting his body speak for itself, but Eli was determined to get him to speak. He needed to hear that Cockney voice lost in pleasure because of him.

Eli sucked the now tight nipples, biting down lightly, and then raking his nails across them, causing Cal to arch again. He moved down, licking around the rim of the older man's belly button, thrusting his tongue inside. Loker admired the hard cock standing for attention, pre cum steadily leaking from the tip. He lapped at it, then rubbed his cheek against it like a cat marking his territory, the hard bristle on his face caressing the sensitive skin. Lightman let loose a whine at that, moving instinctively away from the irritant, yet wanting more sensation. 

Loker kept him in place with a bruising hold around his hips. He kissed the tip of Cal's cock, leaving his lips there as his eyes sought out the other man's. Then he opened his mouth, sucking Lightman down in one quick move, as the older man sank his fingers in Eli's thick hair, murmuring fervent endearments and encouragements. Eli danced his tongue up and down the thick vein running along the side, then swallowed around him, feeling Cal shake apart beneath him. He rested his head on his thigh, smiling to himself, as Cal's fingers ran across his scalp.


End file.
